degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hush/@comment-5277119-20141216153904
My Controversial, unpopular, opinions concerning the best saga ever, Star Wars~ It's no secret that about 95% of the SW fandom loathes the prequels. I understand if you would prefer the originals, I love them do. But the simple fact of the matter is that the prequels receive too much hate. Heck, even Return of the Jedi gets bashed a lot. And ironically, every awful thing you could say about the prequels could EASILY apply to the originals. Here is me, addressing some of my thoughts on certain matters. *'The prequels have too much CGI.' While that may be true, this is a galaxy far far away. Of course the technology is far more advanced that ours so obviously CGI is going to be used. I loved seeing new worlds and the new spaceships that the prequels brought us. They were in the middle of a galactic war and it's not we can go film off in space. And if you don't constantly view it as CGI and immerse yourself into the movie, it's not even a problem. Come on, now. *'The acting is awful.' Yeah the acting wasn't great, but A) most of that was due to the script, and B) the acting wasn't stellar in the OT either. Harrison Ford is the only actor from the OT that actually became a huge name and famous for other things then JUST SW. Even I forget he was in SW sometimes. You can't always blame the actor for their acting. They're working with a script so if they feel uncomfortable or can't take something seriously, it's going to show. I love the prequels, but the script DEFINITELY COULD have been better. But with that being said, the actors, specifically Hayden Christensen, don't deserve the amount of hate they get. You could really tell in Episode III that he's really trying and he's convincible for the whole movie, IMO. Anakin's reaction to Padme's pregnancy and when he gets emotional in the Jedi Temple Room is very well acted. I've seen plenty of interviews with Hayden and to me he comes off as very awkward. So maybe that's just the way he is. And plus, Anakin IS an awkward person. So yeah, some of the things he says in Episode II is a little weird but it's not unrealistic. And Ewan MacGreggor did a FANTASTIC job as Obi Wan, IMO. Especially in Episode III. *'The Story/Characters Are Bad.' Ok now this one is one I just cannot take seriously. If anything, the PT story flows a lot better than the OT and the themes are a lot more relatable and ambiguous. For example, I love Luke Skywalker. I really do, he's an excellent character and a good guy. See that's the thing. He is a good guy. He's a great character but at the end of the day, he is a typical hero. He's flawed, but not that flawed. He has conflict, but not that much conflict. I definitely feel that Anakin is a lot more complex than Luke. It's not a bad thing, it's just the way it is. Anakin has a lot of emotional baggage, never has really had a stable life, has a bunch of people telling him which way to go, deals with guilt, obvious mental problems, and a whole crap ton of other things that lead to his descent into the dark side. He does ALOT of bad things, but at the end, his true colors rise once again and he's a good guy. Yes, both of them are good guys, but I feel like Anakin/Vader is much more complex and not so black and white. That's what makes the PT moreso of a tragedy rather than a hero's journey. Don't get me wrong, BOTH trilogies are ambiguous and have shades of grey, but I just feel like Anakin is a wee bit more complex than Luke is. And honestly, the overall story of the PT is much more engaging in my opinion. We're introduced to so many more characters, more planets, more situations over the span of 14 years. And I love the politics of the films as well. We knew the Republic fell but how? And let's talk about Anakin/Padme for a second. Yes, some of their dialogue is cliché and it's true that Hayden and Natalie didn't have all that great of chemistry but so what? One of the reasons why I love this ship so much is that I can look past the flaws in the writing and acting and see some real, intense love her. Anakin's love for Padme was...breathtaking. He loved her more than anything. His love for her and the desire to protect her and his fear of losing her is what pulled him to the dark side. He couldn't literally live without her. I can only imagine the self hatred and regret he had for himself when Palpatine told him he killed her. (which was made OBVIOUS that he didn't) They say that sometimes when someone has done so much wrong, they continued doing it because they believe they are beyond redemption. Some believe that when Vader screams in agony and the droids are destroyed that he was actually trying to kill Palpatine, the man who took everything from him but he couldn't because well...Palpatine is all he had left. Anakin's love for Padme was just...oh my god. And do not get me started on how people like to call Anakin all types of "creepy stalker." STOP. Anakin was a slave for the first 9 years of his life and then trained as a Jedi for another 10. OF COURSE he was be awkward around the opposite sex. And he is NOT creepy. He respected Padme completely. When she said they couldn't be together, he stopped. And if you want cliché look no further than Han/Leia. I LOVE them, do not get me wrong, but it was the typical "hating each other then falling in love" scenario that you see in almost all romantic movies. *'The edits to the OT raped my childhood.' I can see how it's annoying that Lucas refuses to even release the OT unedited versions, but other than that the majority of the edits don't bother me. If anything, it ties the saga together much more perfectly. For example everyone hates how Hayden was edited into ROTJ. It would make zero sense to keep in the other guy when he played Anakin for two seconds. By now Hayden is known as the face of Anakin and like I said, why keep footage of an actor that literally played a character for two seconds in a form Anakin was never in. When Anakin fell to the dark side, he was 22. Add on the 19 year gap from Sith to New Hope and he's at 41. Add on another three years to Empire and he's 44 and add on the final year between Empire and Jedi and he's at 45. Sebastian Shaw was 79 years old when he played Anakin in ROTJ. Yes Anakin was burned but he wouldn't have looked almost 80 years old! And think of the age difference between Ani and Obi Wan. Alec and Shaw looked like twins at the end. It didn't make any sense with the prequels now well and alive, so I can see why the change was made. And I'm sure had Alec not had been a huge presence in the OT, George would have probably edited it was well. And while other changes weren't "necessary" they tie in the entire saga quite nicely. Sorry fanboys, but the prequels aren't going anywhere. I'm not bashing the OT. I LOVE the OT. I just think that the prequels get too much hate and need some defending as well.